How to make good video games better
Super Mario Galaxy Squirrel719 *Make it in HD or 4k *Make it have a special world *Make it like Super Mario Galaxy 3 Coolmax *Add non-motion controls Minecraft Squirrel719 *Add more generated structures, like lava temples in the nether, stonehenges in extreme hills and more buildings/rooms in strongholds/villages/netherfortresses *Add more biomes *More mobs *More blocks for building *More furniture/stuff you can make furniture out of *Easy mode easier and Hard mode harder Coolmax *Add more mobs to the sea *Make certain items available in peaceful mode *Make gamerules enforcable in the world creation screen Pokémon Coolmax *Add 4 settings to the EXP. share: **Off **1-Pokémon share **Whole team share **PC share *Get rid of the event-only bullshit. *Make every 'mon catchable in 1 generation. (Thanks Gen 6!) Sonic Generations Squirrel719 *Make modern sonic's Planet Wisp level have more 3D areas *Add another area of 3 levels (Sonic Dash, Sonic 3, and Sonic CD?) Mario Kart 8 Squirrel719 *REMOVE METAL MARIO AND METALLIC PINK PEACH *Remove 4 koopalings *Add diddy kong, birdo, dry bones, king boo, king pirannha plant and funky/cranky/dixie kong in place of the removed characters *Replace Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach with Sonic and Tails *NO rainbow road 64, instead have a retro bowser castle *ADD BATTLE COURSES (4 new + 4 retro ones) New Super Mario Bros 2 Squirrel719 *Make the main levels (not secret levels) harder *Make the secret worlds Mountain and Jungle worlds rather than stupid fibreglass plains *Make the 1,000,000/10,000,000 coin rewards better *Have different music not copy and pasted from NSMBW World of Warcraft Squirrel719 *Redesign Outland like what happened with vanilla zones in Cataclysm *World of Warcraft - Return of the Ancients - Ideas from here *Make the storyline of the character you're playing flow more between the expansions where it goes cataclysm --> burning crusade --> lich king --> cataclysm *Make it a buy and have forever game (NO MORE SUBSCRIPTIONS) like this: **World of Warcraft with Burning Crusade Expansion costs £25.00 **World of Warcraft Lich King costs £10.00 **World of Warcraft Cataclysm costs £5.00 **Mists of Pandaria costs £5.00 **Warlords of Draenor costs £10.00 **Burning Legion costs £10.00 Universe Sandbox Squirrel719 *Make debris from crashing have a chance to make a moon (if it is silicite/iron debris) *Make organics show on other planets (And in bright red/light blue depending on the star colour) *Add Helium, Methane and Carbon to the internal structure *Smoother Transition between Gas Dwarf and Terrestrial Planet *Being able to change the haze, clouds and visibility of your atmosphere (Also the atmospheric contents itself) *Make planets with Liquid Methane lakes have a probability of life as well *Make planets more likely to crash into other planets on a large solar system *Make suns age better and supernovas less laggy *Make rings and moons and binaries less likely to float away *Give Ganymede, Callisto, Triton and other big moons their proper textures *Give small blurry moons (Enceladus, Mimas and similar sizes) better textures *Give asteroids better textures *Give dwarf planets moons and textures based on their reflectivity and albedoes. Category:Something